1:1 - Bus Ride - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:30 AM It's morning in NYC, all the new students were brought to a bus terminal where two busses await them. In addition to normal students, a few aliens and paramorphs were visible. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 8:30 AM Alayah sat herself at the back of the bus quietly. She still wasn't sure about all this. Yet, she could almost hear Georgia in her head telling her off fluently in Spanish for being so mopey. She swung her legs forward staring out the window but not really concentrating her foot accidentally kicking into the back of the seat.(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:32 AM Penny comes onto the bus, a duffelbag over her shoulder. She's wearing cowboy boots, jeans, a plaid shirt and a cowboy hat. Openly at her hips are a pair of pistols holstered on a big leather belt. She goes for the back and comes next to Alayah. "Hey, darlin' mind if I sit here?" She says, her southern accent quite thick. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 8:35 AM Alayah peeked up very basically dressed in shorts and a tank top. She didn't really need to 'keep warm'. Seeing the bold figure approach her she was icy calm as she turned her attention back to outside. "Sure" they said too the point their own accent clearly holding a South British twang. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:36 AM Penny put her duffle in the compartment above, along with her hat. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Penny. Do you darlin' have a name I might call ya?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 8:42 AM She had expected to be left alone. Isn't that what sitting at the back signified? She wouldn't know it had been.... eight months now since she'd 'gotten away'. Alayah's stormy eyes looking to Penny again. She seemed nice enough... and her sister would want to get along with everyone. A heavy sigh left her lips as she submitted to trying for her. "Alayah. Ni-Nice to meet you also" they spoke slowly seeming to think on every word said. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:47 AM "Clearly, I am intruding." Penny says, "sorry for that, darlin'" Penny says, getting up and going to grab her things to switch seat.(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 8:52 AM Alayah panicked briefly. "Wait!" they said before catching themselves taking a breath calming their demeanour again. "I... I'm not... socially I'm not..." she frowned unable to find the word as she looked a little frustrated. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 8:56 AM Penny stops, "I don't mind stayin' darlin' but I don't mind movin' if that's what ya want." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 9:18 AM "I... I applied to go to Ravenhold to... try living" Alayah frowned. "Social interaction if part of that, right?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:23 AM "I guess it is." Penny says with a smile sitting back down. "I ain't meanin' to pry but are you of of them Chimeras?" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 9:25 AM "Apparently" Alayah says running their fingers through the fur on the back of her arms. Having only heard the word after leaving her place of creation. "What about you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:27 AM "As ya can see, I ain't a chimera." Penny says with a chuckle. "Just one of them plain old human with bits of alien DNA." "Or did'ya mean gettin' here? Let's just say police ain't too happy about me introducin' some local thugs to vigilance and justice." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 9:32 AM Alayah tilted her head quietly in-taking the information taking long enough the silence was slightly awkward. "You're here because you said hello to some thugs...?" she poses hesitantly not linking the metaphor. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:33 AM Penny taps her revolvers. "These are vigilance and justice."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 9:43 AM "Oh. Oh!" Alayah looks briefly frustrated at herself. "Sorry, metaphors... I'm still getting the hang of them" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 9:55 AM "I see." Penny nods and lean back. "If them police don't like vigilantes, they ought to do somethin' themselves." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 10:02 AM "I wouldn't really know..." she pulls a leg up to her chest hugging it as she rests her chin on her knees. "But it... sounds frustrating?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 10:03 AM "One of my friend got shot. It's why I had to take matters in these here hands." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 12:50 PM "A-Are they okay?" Alayah said briefly thrown before frowning. "I'm growing to understand your frustration. From what I know the police are meant to stop criminals..." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 1:21 PM "That she is." Penny says, "T'was just a small wound, ain't anything big."(edited) Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 1:25 PM "That's good" Alayah smiles yet hearing Penny's friend was okay brought up painful feelings of unknown about Georgia, her sister. She let out a breath and tried to be positive. "So you're here cause you protected your friend? At least its a... nice punishment?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 1:27 PM "They say that I ought to and I quote. 'Use my talent correctly.'" Penny says with a laugh. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 1:29 PM "Is that... not what you already did?" Alayah says continuing with her small smile. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 1:30 PM "They meant I ought to do it within' the confines of the law, darlin'" Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 1:32 PM "Ugh, another thing that's complicated" Alayah murmurs her face returning to calm. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 2:11 PM "That it is, shame thin's can't be simpler." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 2:12 PM "Why?" Alayah ponders looking in thought. "Surely there is a... line between right and wrong? Should that not be how laws are based?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 2:43 PM "Sadly, it ain't like that darlin'." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Thursday at 4:28 PM Alayah sighed. "Yes, I have started to note that. The world doesn't seem as... free as I'd hoped" she seemed to drift off into thought as she spoke towards the end. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Thursday at 7:50 PM "There ain't nothing free in this world, darlin'" April 13, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 12:19 PM "All just another cage" she murmurs in vague response. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 3:57 PM "You can say that, darling." Penny says with a pout. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:27 PM Alayah blinks. "Did I say that out loud?" she pushes a hand back through her hair. "I need to stop doing that" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 4:38 PM Penny laughs. "Maybe I'm different from most folks, but I like a girl who can say her mind." Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Friday at 4:43 PM Alayah blinked again not sure whether that was a general comment or the flirting she had heard of. "Um... thank you?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Friday at 6:25 PM "We've got a long road 'head of us, darling. What do you say we watch some movies?" Penny asks taking out her laptop. April 14, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 5:09 PM "A movie? Oh sure, that was definitely one of the things I found amazing when I heard about them" she smiles softly if a little shy. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 5:15 PM "Anythin' you like darlin'?" Penny ask Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 5:22 PM "Whatever you recommend" Alayah shrugs hugging her leg tighter to her chest resting her chin on it again. "I mean I was recommended to watch something called... uh, Fifth Element?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 6:02 PM "Good choice, darlin'." Penny ordered the movie and have Alayah the head phones. Lucy the Great and Honorable-Last Saturday at 7:08 PM Alayah took the headphone and awkwardly tried to hear through it with her wolf-ears. Thanking her sharpened senses allowing her to but it also left her awkwardly leaning in close to Penny as she held it to her ear. "Sorry" Alayah apologise for invading Penny's space slightly. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 7:52 PM "It's alright, darlin'." Kali the Heterophobe-Last Saturday at 8:58 PM "But if don't mind, i'mma switch my ears off." Penny says. "I can follow with them subtitles." April 15, 2018 Lucy the Great and Honorable-Yesterday at 7:35 AM "Huh? Oh... Sure" she nods focusing on the screen as she settled into her sear side by side with Penny. Category:Non-Canon Roleplay